On the Internet, content sharing platforms or other applications allow users to upload, view, and share digital content such as media items. Such media items may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, other multimedia content, etc. Users may use computing devices (such as smart phones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, tablet computers) to use, play, and/or consume the media items (e.g., watch digital videos, listen to digital music).
With the popularity of video sharing and social web platforms, there is an ever increasing amount of user-generated video. For events with several attendants, such as sporting events or concerts, many videos get uploaded, covering different viewpoints and different moments of time. Current video sharing sites try to recommend and rank these videos in order to give a user all available videos for an event. However, all the video content is typically available in an unorganized list of search query results, and the precise time and viewpoint of the video relative to the event are lost. Thus, a user will tend to simply view a single video of the event, allowing them to see a small portal into the event that was visible from a single content creator.